


Came To Be... There

by ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Don't Look Under the Bed (1999)
Genre: 90's kid - Freeform, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Comfort/Angst, Disney Channel, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friend, Imaginary Friends, Not All Poetry, Only First Chapter Has Poetry, Other, Poetry, Post-Movie, Psychological Drama, Rating May Change, Romance, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury/pseuds/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury
Summary: Nothing burns more then regret and words that are unsaid. They are their own mysterious figures quelling us into movement and action. But what pains more is when the person we most desire, is no longer or ever was in existence to begin with. They are no more than flakes of dust lost to the wind.Frances has contemplated her life since her brothers imaginary friend had taken her for a wild adventure, of heartbreak and discovery. But the toll for the answers was more then she was willing to pay. No, his goodbye was the dagger in her chest. A gentle kiss, and her life had changed in an instant. What she wanted was no more, there and than it was only him. Can you want what is impossible to obtain? Life goes on, and she continues to grow. Yet there's always the ache that maybe he's there within the shadows of a hand and prints of his frame along her bed. Maybe he wasn't a ghost of the past, but a figment that remains. Living with the impossible, the reality she wants and the reality she has. Can the two ever merge together. Or was it just that, a horrid dream of a troubled teen? Maybe there are answers in the nightmares of a land, and the words through forgotten years that warned, "Never return to the place under the bed!"





	Came To Be... There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Poem, a look inside someones mind. Post-Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I don't have much to say. I have the story written out, but I may not updated it that often as I'm really busy. I will take time updating as I like to make sure I have a fully or clear chapters of my story fully flushed out before I get them in.  
> As you'll notice this chapter is a poem. It began as a poem for the first chapter. But after creating it yesterday after re-watching scenes from the movie I nearly forgot I used to love... Well, I decided I wanted to post the poem separately with certain things added in to give more to the basis of the story.  
> I'm wondering if you'll guess whose narration the poems coming from?  
> Don't worry I'm sure you will easily guess :) :D I have faith in you guys.
> 
> I felt it wasn't fare that Fanfiction only had three stories to this awesome movie and Archive of Our Own only had one... So I thought I'd spout out this story sooner then I was planning. To get more works out there. And hopefully inspire more people to do the same.
> 
> Warning: I don't own Don't Look Under the Bed, nor any of it's characters.  
> I do own: The story and possibly some mild oc's that come in. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have a major Oc in this as well or not. But I can assure if I do they wont deter from the focus of the story Larry/Franny.  
> Or as I call them Lanny or Fray for their couple name.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoy it. Have a wonderful day.

**_Came to Be... (There)_ **

_Don’t Look Under the Bed (Disney Channel 1999) Fanfiction_

 

_Part 1: Shadows_

**_Prologue_ **

 

_Existing Air_

How did air come to exist.

Or the World poof out of Nowhere?

One knows they must strive to be the failed attempt to coexist.

And here I stand before the weak, striped like a wild poached bear.

How can one talk to a Cloud of Air?

And argue whose Holy and Damned?

I’m not one who’d ever care,

To watch the holy wars of Uncle Sam.

For who would talk to one not there,

A shadow on the plight of Man.

A dream of the lonely youth you tear,

A star caught in the loving gaze of a lamb.

I’m an image trapped in time,

A fleck of dust upon your mind.

I’m neither caught by madame times horrid twine,

Nor limited to those with wealth and dimes.

I’m one of you, and not the same.

I’m a worn out movie in the archives of your brain.

You keep me as a lion tamed.

Remembered or Forgotten, I’m still bidding yet I’m drained.

I’m in there, somewhere.

To be remembered when the silver screen calls ‘The End!’

Remember me, my glorious Dear?

For I’m what you made me, the now neglected cursed and damned.

...

Al mio amore thee treasured rose, I cast my final stone.

You my beloved, the siren’s heir shred and tore my tender soul.

I was warned; our seams were sewn.

We fell from heaven, God smite me I take the toll.

Thine sins are mine, oh precious rose.

My act of desire has doomed us both.

Oh unholy obsession, what have I done to grant us thorns.

Please Lord forgive, for I have killed the rules of fun and bros.

To even care or ever love, is the most pained alien thought of all.

Would shadows break or dare to cry?

Do the heartless leap or ever shrink when they hear the deadly call?

Does the wind dare to quiver and bare? Get lost or wry?

I should fear such realities my dear,

Thy divine goddess blinds my eyes.

I fear this illusion a thirst for flesh, and damn that painful sear.

Why die to quench the passion, while willing to dive in the fires and cries.

The kisses we stole, I’ll never share.

You were my only, and the lasting end.

I could lie and move ahead, As wanderers have certain affairs.

Yet I, the Soulless died at parting sorrows command.

Forgive my intrusion and certain veracity,

I wish that intrepid embrace spoke these things.

So have me a cipher, cursed to this desire with no mendacity

Eternally & forever this is my hellish crater; mended when your with the King.

Get over this you simple crumb.

You’re but a fruit fly upon the sea.

A kiss of bullets to the soldier boys drums.

A wisp of air that is hidden by debris.

I am a nothing, between a void and being a thing.

A worthless thought, whose frozen in place.

To be forgotten by the heart of my one and only simple zing.

Goodbye to love that will never again capture our touching embrace.

...

I’m no one's child, and no one's claim.

Until you come to call me one day.

I’m not your God, but I imagine He’s the same,

Watching out for the precious children all at play.

You see, I don’t rhyme,

Or follow the rules.

I’ve broken them already.

To late to take back my truths.

Now, Get back to it already!  
  
You no good worthless fool!

But there are few who remember us well.

If only they’d wrap us up in a traveler towel.

We watch you grow, turn old and stale.

Though we have tried to go on are way,  
You make it hard, to turn away.

I guess like me, it’s all you get.

For where I came from, who’d have guessed.

You once felt me, and held me close.

Now I’m like many, trapped in orbit around your soul.

Waiting till that time like magnets we detract,

Than I swear we’ll own the Cimarron again.

No one cares for the unseen.

Children of the invisible, though we range in many ways.

If we can make you see the world unseen.  
And cusps it in your palms so clean,

Then you’d feel our pain the same as we.

But sometimes we forget,

You grew out of us like toys on Christmas day.

We’re just that memory to plague you fondly,

A plague that’ll make you weak, and hold your gut with disease.

For we let the monsters take you away.

That is, if you hate invisible men or the unclean.

Who can blame that blatant disease.

We are the same, the way you left us to stay.

Like the aspiring pup, waiting upon a command to obey.

We’re waiting for our bone, a treat to speak with you again.

Cause maybe than you’d care about the mortal nothings, your once command.

The forgotten in the vacant space cursed to die around you.

Don’t smile like that or shed a tear.

You can’t perform the impossible my once Grand Houdini.

Ah! That is, unless...

Maybe there’s a growing fault in the aisles of your mind..

I see the faint glimmer in your eyes,

A shine that I barely had forgot.

It spoke of your great mischief and glorious wonder.

It spoke of all our fantasy and astonishing laughter.

It beckoned me once, and shall anon.

I feel the radiance doing it again.

I feel a life from within, boiling on to no end.

I beg you, please!

For me and all those far long past,

Recall the time of us once spent.

The days of games, criminal raids and daring voyages.

Nations we won, cities to be found and countries we always came to save.

For We were the conquerors! Forever, We were Victorious!

The years when Damsels, maidens and aliens were calling out our names.

We were Pirates, Bandits, Pilots and even once in a while ever opposing Cops.

We hit the sees, flew to space, silenced time heck we broke the history books.

Maybe then, I’ll know that glimmer.

And we could be like that again.

But you are old, and I’m still young.

Your back could break, and my heart don’t beat.

That is the sad truth of you and me.

We are the same, and forever severed by that of fate.

If you’d remember, you were my life.

Maybe, you could remember.

Then at least for a time, I’d have some life.

 

For then you’d remember, the children you forgot.

Then again, you’d never care for those of glass.

With no reflection or existence.

We are the children of nothing,

And infants of your make

Neither born or passionately conceived.

We are as the wind, our precious friend.

You’ve known this troubled fate.

Cause even air has it’s time to exist.

But if you were that child again,

Would I remain a man of air?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment if you wish. Have a wonderful day, Everyone!
> 
> Anyone know a good text to change this poem to. I want it too look written but not cursive as I don't feel like it fits the character Larry. I feel more playful like handwriting between friends. Also I will need help figuring out how to change the text.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
